


sometimes, promises are broken

by Marvellous



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read, War, World War II, because I can do that, set in a world where there is no homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Andrew’s sporadic letters were always short, written hastily with handwriting that was hardly recognizable, the paper stained and dirty, a reflection of the war he had been thrown into. But they held promise.Promise that he’d be home soon, that this would end and they could get back to the lives they had been building.They were always hopeful.Until they weren’t.





	sometimes, promises are broken

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, I'll probably come back to edit this whole thing tomorrow.   
> My first Standrew fic :) Woo!

**November 1940**

“II didn’t know I’d actually get chosen from the millions of other men, Stevie,” Andrew sighed, voice on the verge of being quieted from the waves in front of them. His eyes were trained far out over the water, brain hyper focused on the feeling of sand between his bare toes instead of the man beside him as he waited for him to say something. Anything.

“There must be a way to get out of it,” Steven said finally, his eyes determined as he sat down beside his lover.

“I signed up for it,” Andrew pointed out, “Would look kind of bad if I tried to jump ship now.”

Steven’s spirits fell, the slump of his shoulders a telltale sign.

“It’ll only be for a year, then I can come home,” Andrew tried to reassure him, “I promise, okay?”

A huff came from Steven as he looked at Andrew with a skeptical look, quickly turning sad as he rested his forehead on Andrew’s shoulder. “Please don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he whispered.

“Steven, they haven’t sent any of our guys overseas yet. Might not even before I’m done,” Andrew tried to reassure Steven as he kissed the top of his head, lingering as he murmured, “And soon as I’m done I’m gonna marry you, okay?”

Steven looked up, eyes glistening, “I should go with you.”

“Absolutely not. You’re needed here. Your family needs you,” Andrew ran his fingers through Steven’s hair, a sad smile on his lips, “I’ll be home after next October and you’ll never even know I was gone.”

Steven leaned into the touch, “Send me letters?”

“Every chance I get.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always.”

“Always.”

**October 1941**

_Dear Steven,_

_I’m sure you know what’s happening by now._  
_I’m truly sorry, but you must know I can’t come home yet. I’m needed here._  
_I know you're going to worry, and I can’t lie to you, the worry is warranted. I don't know what we’re headed for over there, but whatever lies ahead won’t stop me from coming home to you,_  
_I don’t have word as to how long it will be, but I will write you whenever I get the opportunity, my love._  
_Don’t you give up on me yet._

_-Andrew_

**January 1942**

_Steven,_

_I don’t have much time._  
_I wanted you to know as of this date, I’m okay and alive. I am in England right now, and so far things have been quiet._  
_If it wasn't for the circumstances, I think I might even be persuaded to enjoy it here._  
_Waiting for word on where my division will be posted._  
_The amount I miss you is immeasurable._

_With all my heart,_  
_-Andrew_

**April 1942**

_Oh, Steven,_

_I wish you could see it here._  
_I miss home. The ocean here, it’s colder. I feel if I put my feet in I’d be frozen in seconds._  
_Things are still quiet._  
_It seems I may be here for awhile, so perhaps you could write a letter back?_  
_It’s been far too long._

_Yours,_  
_-Andrew_

**June 1942**

_Andrew,_

_I’ve written you several times, but it seems none of my letters have made it to you._  
_I guess that’s what happens when you’re constantly on the move._  
_Home is fine. People are good. Everyone is affected by this war, though I know it’s far worse over there._  
_I saw your mother the other day, she worries for you almost more than I do._  
_I just wish it would end and you would come back to me. It’s not the same waking up knowing you’re not around to share my days with. Your stupid cat has even gone and grown on me._  
_I’m not serious, by the way, she’s not stupid and actually quite sweet._  
_I have to tell you, I often think about enlisting. I know I couldn't leave my family like this, but part of me wants to come and make sure you're okay for myself._  
_I’ll be here waiting for you when you come home; and you will come home, I’m sure of it._  
_Still, my days are usually filled with worrying about you._  
_Stay out of trouble, honey._  
_Well, as much as you can, anyways._

_-Steven_

_P.S. Don’t forget you said you’d marry me when this is all over. A war is not going to stop me from remembering that._

**August 1942**

_Steven,_

_Of course I’m coming home, can’t believe you ever doubted that. You can all sleep easy knowing I have not a scratch on me from when I left._  
_Don’t you dare enlist._  
_Glad to hear you’re taking care of my cat._  
_Word is we’ll be in Italy before long._

_Love,_  
_-Andrew_

_P.S. How could I forget?_

**December 1942**

_Steven!_

_My love! My light! Someone managed to get us some alcohol. What a holiday it is!_  
_It would be better by far if I could be with you, of course._  
_Merry Christmas to you and your family, and my cat._  
_Perhaps this will be the last Christmas we’ll be apart,_

_With love,_  
_-Andrew_

**August 1943**

_Steven,_

_I was thinking It’s almost been a year since we sat on that beach together._  
_I often think of that day._  
_We’ll have that again, someday._  
_Maybe we could come back to Italy. It could be nice here, I think._

_Love,_  
_-Andrew_

**October 1943**

_Steven,_

_Well, I do have a bit of a scratch now. From a gun, to be specific. It’s okay though! I’m healing and will be back to normal within a couple weeks._  
_Might leave a scar, however._  
_Don’t fret!_

_-Andrew_

**January 1944**

_Steven,_

_Sometimes I wonder if there is any good left in this world after seeing what human beings are capable of._  
_Then I remember you’re out there, and all the good people I’ve met who want the same things._  
_It keeps me hopeful,_

_Love,_  
_-Andrew_

**July 1944**

_Steven,_

_I hope, and even dare to pray, that this letter finds you._  
_I cannot say much, only that I am a little bit scared. I hate to admit that, but I am._  
_For the first time, I’m afraid that I might not make it home to you._  
_I don’t mean to worry you more than you already are, but you have to know that I will love you forever, no matter what. Always, remember?_  
_Not for a second have I forgotten you, but I miss your eyes, and your laugh when I made ridiculous jokes._  
_I love you._

_-Andrew_

**May 1945**

Steven waited.

He waited so long, as if his brain switched to automatic without something to latch onto. Every day, he hoped there would be another letter proving that it was an accident. That somehow the dog tags were wrong and that body had not been Andrew’s, that he was coming back like he was supposed to, and not buried in a land that wasn't even his home.

They found that letter in his uniform. Of course it was him.

Steven stood on the same beach they had been five years ago, his heart pounding in his ears as he clutched the newspaper in his hands so tight his knuckles turned white.

“You said you’d come back,” Steven whispered as he clutched the single dog tag that hung around his neck, no bitterness to his words as he looked at the water.

The war was over, but Andrew was gone.

Sometimes, promises are broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I did do some light research, and am pretty familiar with the subject, but all the same I am sure there are historical inaccuracies a plenty, which I apologize for. If any are glaring please do feel free to correct me!! 
> 
> On this subject, I needed a reason for Steven to stay home instead of joining the army as Andrew did, and as far as I know, if you're the only source of income providing for your family, you did not have to join. 
> 
> And what i’ve included here I don’t intend to be their entire correspondence, only bits and pieces.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos always much appreciated.


End file.
